


Be My Wife

by Kaylaiplier



Series: Random Hamilton OBC OneShots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaiplier/pseuds/Kaylaiplier
Summary: |Prompt oneshot|Lin and you have been together for close to four years and one day he asks you to be his wife out of nowhere.





	Be My Wife

You and Lin had been together for close to four years. You had met him while he was in the beginning process of writing Hamilton at the library you worked at. He had come there every day for a week asking you everything on the artifacts that surrounded the library that had to do with his precious Alexander Hamilton. You were happy to answer him for you had studied history while in college and knew lots of random facts about the first treasury, plus you thought Lin was cute so it was a bonus.

After that week he would show up randomly some days to show you his progress and ask if it were even close to being historically correct. You slowly felt yourself falling for the Playwright with each hour you spent helping him create what would be his best Musical yet. Lin could safely say that he felt the same but he wouldn't admit it until your guys' third date when he asked you out while you guys wrote Helpless in the small hole-in-the-wall cafe two blocks from the library.

You were extremely proud of Lin, who wouldn't be? He had come so far from the man who was barely writing any lyrics at all to a man with hit Broadway show about a founding father. You were so proud and so happy that you got to witness it all at his side. Lin would always talk about how you had helped him with it saying most of it's because of you but you would always brush him off, he did it all on his own, you just helped make sure it was historically correct.

Today you were sat in Lin's dressing room on his comfy old couch, your sock covered feet in his lap as you guys talked softly listening to the rain outside and the music playing off of his laptop. You always made time to come and see Lin before a show, whether it was just you dropping off lunch or staying there for the whole show, you always made time. Today was a slow day at work so your boss let you off early so you came to the theater and surprised your lovely boyfriend.

“Do you ever think about how many pigeons we've seen? Like, there are so many but what if we're just constantly seeing the same like twenty pigeons?” You pondered randomly after a few minutes of silence. Lin laughed loudly, letting out a big belly laugh at your randomness.

He shook his head after calming down his laughter, “How do you come up with these things?”

You shrugged allowing a smile to come over your lips at his laughter, “I read something on Tumblr last night and it's been bugging me so I thought to ask you.”

“Amazing, no wonder I'm dating you,” He replied pulling out his phone. “I'm tweeting about this, the fans will know how weird you are. I will show them.”

“Go ahead, babe. They'll still love me more!”

“No one can love you more than I do.”

“I don't know, Tobi loves me a lot. He may top you.” You shrug looking away as you take a drink of the hot cocoa that you had made a few minutes prior. After you set down the mug on the small table next to the couch you felt Lin place his body lightly on top of you. “Well hello, there mister.” you greeted staring into his eyes.

“Hi.” He whispered leaning close and pressing a soft kiss to your lips that left you breathless. He pulled away, smirking at you. “Can Tobi do that?” You slowly shook your head as you rolled your eyes. “Exactly, I love you the most.”

“God, you're such a dork.”

“But I'm your dork.”

You look down at him, his head now resting on your stomach as he stares up at you. You ran your fingers through his long hair slowly, “Yeah… you are.”

You held Lin's gaze as you lightly scratched Lin's scalp while you ran your hand through it. You were lost in thought, thinking over all of your moments with Lin and how you wouldn't trade them for the world. He was your world. Your rock. Although you'd be his rock more since he's the one who's always floating away with new crazy ideas while you held him close so he wouldn't go too far. You were happy that he had chosen to come to your library that day, otherwise, you wouldn't be here right now, with the love of your life.

“Be my wife.” Lin suddenly stated, pushing himself up on his hands. You snapped back to reality, your eyes widening as you looked at the man before you.

“What?” You questioned softly, your heart beating heavily in your chest.

“Be my wife. Marry me.” He repeated, grinning at you as he straddles your knees while on his. He shoved his hand into his pocket pulling out a simple engagement ring with just a small diamond in the silver band. “I have been waiting to do this ever since our first anniversary, but I was waiting for the perfect moment and that perfect moment is literally every moment spent with you by my side. So I decided that now would be the right moment, in the place in which you helped me get to.”

You stared at Lin with loved filled eyes, a tear rolling down your cheek slowly. He watched as you wiped the tear and smiled lovingly up at him. “Of course my Lin-Manuel, I'll be your wife. You could have asked me this four years ago and I still would have said yes. I would have said yes if you asked me ten years from now, I love you so much.” Lin's smile broadened and he happily slid the ring onto your waiting finger.

“I love you so much.” He whispered placing his lips on yours as you wrapped your arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. “So so much.” He muttered as he pulled away. “You're going to be my wife, that's the best sentence to leave my mouth.”

You giggled, leaning your head into the crook of his neck. "God, you're such a dork, but you're my dork."


End file.
